Shortie
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Nyah. Nobody [besides the lovely review I got. By the by thanks!] seems to want to read this. XD So, I'll leave it at this chapter. If you want me to write more, then review if not that's okay. Not every story can be a big hit.


A/N: Uh, hi! ; Yes, I'm slacking on 'curious' but give me a break! I need to write a bit of InuxKag, as a break from DaixDark. Mm-kay?This is anAU high school setting….oo; yeah. Regular. I'm not bothering with MirxSan, 'cause I don't feel like doing that. –is a lazy person- XD So, enjoy the fluff. No lemon this time gotta prove I'm not _always_ thinking hentai. :3 BTW: Ooc on some of the characters, but I'm trying my best. .:HINT small bit of Miroku and Sango Ooc, Inuyasha Ooc, and…well one more, but read to find out. XD HINT:.

(1)Sensei-Teacher

(2)Baka-Idiot/Moron/Stupid

(3)Hentai-Pervert

(4)-san-'san' is a suffix meaning Mr. , Mrs. , and Miss. Correct me if I'm wrong. ;

(5)Hai -Yes

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's note/footnotes)

.:Flash Back:.

"Alright! Who can identify this part? Anyone? How about you?" the sensei(1) said, pointing to a girl with long, dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She glanced up, not really paying attention.

"My name is Sango. Call me Sango, mm-kay?" she replied, then laid her head back down to fall asleep. As a vein twitched in his forehead, as he pointed to a boy with pitch black hair, in a small pony tail. His light grey eyes were fixed on Sango's rear end, so he impatiently waved a hand at the man, trying to reach for her butt. Success!

WACK!

"Miroku, you baka(2)! Hentai(3)!" Sango yelled at the monk, who continued to shrink under her voice, the red mark on his cheek throbbing painfully. A girl with raven hair, and chocolate brown eyes, sighed at the two and shaking her head in disbelief, turned to face front. Her eyes fell on long, pitch black hair. The boy turned around to talk, and his deep violet eyes seemed to always bore deep into her soul, whenever she looked at him.

"What's up, Kagome?" he whispered.

"Inuyasha, can I play with your hair? Please?" she whispered back, giving her best puppy dog eyes. She didn't need to though; Inuyasha simply loved it when she played with his hair, but he made an act for her.

"Well…" he said, smiling inwardly. "Sure…I guess…" She almost squealed happily, but refrained from doing so, to not attract the sensei's attention, for he was currently yelling at Miroku for touching Sango where he shouldn't. He leaned back slightly, and instantly Kagome began running her fingers through his hair.

"Higurashi-San(4)!" Kagome winced, and then looked to the figure hovering over her desk.

"H-hai(5)?" she stammered, smiling sheepishly. He sighed, apparently very irritated.

"I was just telling the class that it is crucial to pay attention in here. That's the only way you people will ever pass."

Inuyasha snorted at this, and the class all turned their gazes on him. "Takashi-San. Do you have something to say?" Inuyasha looked at the sensei in a disbelieving manner, then said, "I don't have to."

"Excuse me?" he said, a tad appalled at Inuyasha's tone and answer.

"I.Don't.Have.To." he replied, looking quite smug. Kagome swore under her breath at Inuyasha; he was getting himself in a world of trouble.

"What do you mean you 'don't have to'? You are a student like everyone else in this school, and you'll--!"

"Oh shut up already! Nobody cares what you have to say. I can pass this class without lifting a finger!"

"Excuse me! Don't you know that _I'm _the one in charge, and _you _are NOT!" The sensei was close to bursting. Inuyasha waved it off with his hand, as Miroku had done earlier. "Keh. You don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, yanking sharply on his hair, which she still had firmly in her grasp. He yelped, wincing in serious pain.

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION TOMMOROW MORNIG FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" They both turned their heads toward him, looking dumbfounded. Their sensei was rather red in the face, nostrils flared. He stormed back up to the front of the room, cursing loud enough for most students to hear him. He turned around, and a dead silence fell over the class, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Because of your two classmates," he began, indicating the blushing Kagome, and scowling Inuyasha, "You will not have to do the assigned home work," At this everyone cheered. "But a report on how to respect your Sensei! I want it to be no less than 2,000 words! It's due the Friday of next week." Everyone then groaned, glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha glared back and growled low in his throat, while Kagome shrank in her seat. Sango and Miroku were the only one's who weren't upset at the two.

"Class dismissed!"

----------------------------------------------

"Ooh! Sango I can't believe I got in trouble too! If I ever get my hands on that guy I'll..." She gave an Inuyasha-like growl, before opening her locker, which oddly enough, was right next to Sango's.

"Yeah...but you _know_ the only reason he gave you a detention too, was because you're always hanging around with Inuyasha. Those two are the biggest trouble makers in this high school!"

Kagome scowled. "Well, why is it my fault, that Inuyasha found out our sensei wears a wig?"

"Then dipped it in baby powder, and super glued it back to his head!" Miroku chimed in, appearing behind Sango. "Sango, my dear…"

"Don't even try Miroku…Hm!"

WACK

Kagome sweat dropped and said "Fourth mark today. Isn't your face throbbing yet?"

"Not…really…" he groaned out, grinning pervertedly.

"I'm outta here…" Sango said, fuming silently. She stalked off, and Miroku followed her, calling out. 'Those two really are cute together…I hope they figure that out soon.' Kagome thought, sighing heavily. She turned around, and came face to face with the black haired boy himself.

"Inu…yasha?" She said, a blank look on her face. Their noses were almost touching, and she could feel his breath on her lips. 'So close…'

Inuyasha was also drawing a blank, not coming up with anything. Her smell was over powering…

"Inuyasha!" a sing-song voice called out. Inuyasha snapped to attention, backing away while blushing scarlet. Kagome stood rooted to the spot.

'Kikyou…' she thought, growling low in her throat. Sure enough, a pale skinned, black haired girl came strutting down the hall, waving to Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inu baby! How are you, sweetheart?" she said, in a sickly sweet voice. Inuyasha scowled, and then said, "Kikyou, stop calling me that! I'm not going out with you anymore, so knock it off!"

"But Inuyasha! You can't be serious; moving on is rather hard. How could you!" she whined, sending a death glare Kagome's way, which she sent back.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that she would hound on him all day. Unless…

"Yeah, I've moved on." He stated, moving towards Kagome and wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her close. "Kagome is my girlfriend now. So stop nagging me." Kagome stayed silent, and blushing a deep scarlet

"Right. Why would you want to date that piece of trash?" she smirked, not looking like she actually bought it.

Inuyasha, though, wasn't listening. Instead, he leaned down and captured Kagome's lips. Her eyes widened, then slid shut as she kissed back. Kikyou was surprised, and very upset.

"Hmph!" She stalked away, fuming and cursing under her breath. A few kids had gathered around when they were arguing. Some whooped and hollered, while others (mostly the girls) giggled and 'awed' at the twosome. Inuyasha broke away, then gazed at all the onlookers. "Nothing more to see here! Move along!" he yelled into the crowd, pushing all the guys off, and growling faintly at the girls. Kagome continued to look down, blushing. The same thing kept crossing her mind, as she watched Inuyasha shoo off a few freshmen; 'He kissed me…why did he kiss me…?'

Inuyasha sighed, his cheeks tinted pink. 'Why did I kiss her?' He thought a moment more. 'It was just to get rid of Kikyou…right?'

Kagome stood silent, rooted to the spot and looking down.

Inuyasha had his back turned on her, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing still. They stood in an uncomfortable silence, as the background noise of students could be heard a ways away. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha…" she said, her voice cracking slightly. She looked up, and was the slightest bit surprised that Inuyasha was walking away.

"I'm going, I'll…see you later…" he called to her over his shoulder. She watched reaching out her hand to his back, then withdrew as if it hurt. He continued to walk, not looking back.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she mumbled to herself. Her vision suddenly became blurry, as did the image of Inuyasha walking away. A warm tear slid down her cheek. Surprised, she lifted her hand up to her face, catching it and holding it on the tip of her finger. It was beautiful in its own way; crystal clear holding the sadness that she held inside of her. It was letting it out. So, the sadness whelming up, she let more of the little messengers out, spilling over her cheeks, as she walked away down the halls. They called to everyone. They simply said: "She's sad. She's sad! Oh dear me, she's very, very sad!" And it was true; Kagome Higurashi was sad over something she just couldn't understand.

----------------------------------------------

Sweet: X3 I hope you like this. I've never written an Inuyasha AU Fic before. Please review!


End file.
